Wishes Goodbye
by TheAwkwardBystander
Summary: All she needed to do was say goodbyend in the end, thats all he needed to do too. ShikaTema OneShot based off of Wishes by Superchick


**Yet another fanfic! I'm going to be putting up KMA soon. It's still in processing point! But this just came to me…so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto, the song at the end, or the YouTube Video that totally gave me this idea! **

!!!..!!!..!!!..!!!

She couldn't even begin to fathom why she was sitting there right now. Why she, Temari, was wasting one of the only cooler days in Suna sitting by a hospital bed.

The man who occupied the bed was from Konoha, and not only that, but this was the man that held Temari's heart. The man was Nara Shikamaru.

Temari knew that this wasn't right, sitting next to the man you loved. Especially when that man is going to be married. Especially when he fiancé was on her way now to come see him. Especially because Temari knew that these quiet moments were going to disturb her dreams and taunt her. Like he did when he held Ino's hand. And it wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair that her soul died a little every time that she saw her. And that she received a wedding invitation to his wedding. They were close friends and he wanted her to be there. But, he didn't want her. Not like she wanted him, anyway.

This was Shikamaru's last mission to Suna for a while. He was going to be married, going on a honeymoon, chasing around dark haired children that would look up to him in wonder with their sky blue eyes. Temari wanted the eyes to be teal, damn it! Like hers.

She looked around the room. The walls were a pale blue with a lighter brown wallpaper that circled the room. It smelled lightly of vanilla, but Temari assumed that Shikamaru was the one who smelled good. Hospitals always smelled to clean, to afraid to let anything but humans survive.

Glancing back down at the man that lay on the bed, she smiled sadly. He face was angelic. And she was completely envious of Ino. He was an angel on earth.

The door opened quietly and Temari immediately knew who it was. She also knew it was her cue to leave.

Looking up for a moment to smile at the woman in the doorway, Temari bustled past, or at least she tried too. A hand grasped her arm.

"Temari. Hey, thanks for alerting me. I didn't think he'd pass out or anything, but he tends to overlook himself when he's around others that he cares about. He must've been working really hard to use that much chalkra." Ino smiled, warmly.

"He was stopping my brothers from fighting." Temari kept her gaze on her red ballet flats.

"He really wants you to come to the wedding." Ino said quietly. Temari's eyes glazed over with tears. Of course he would want her there. She was his support system. One of the boys.

"O-okay. I'll see if G-Gaara will let me go." Temari wished she could disappear, now and forever.

"I'd be wonderful if you were there. I'd make Shika-kun really happy. I'm going to check on him, I'll see you around Temari." Ino was lost behind a now closed door.

Temari hung her head. He'd never notice. He'd never see really how much see wanted him, how much she hoped he needed her.

Until that moment where she could face him again, Temari decided that a vacation would be in order.

!!!..!!!..!!!..!!!

Temari,

You missed the wedding. I looked for you. I thought for sure, you'd jump all over the chance to visit Konoha, and see some of the girls. But you never came.

I wrote Gaara, and all he told me was that you were vacationing. So, how's the vacation?

My honeymoon was good. Ino wanted to go somewhere tropical. We almost picked Suna. Haha, I'm kidding. It was enjoyable. Not many clouds though.

I'm having an heir soon too. I'd want you to be godmother. You and Sakura can be godmother, while Chouji can be godfather. That's my plan a s'pose.

Temari, I hope that when you get this, you'd write me back.

Yeah,

Talk soon,

Shikamaru

!!!..!!!..!!!..!!!

Temari,

You never replied. It's been three years since my last letter!

Gaara says you're still on vacation. Well, I personally think that four years is more than enough vacation time. People get homesick, Temari, you'll be getting it soon.

You know what would be lovely, Temari? Knowing you're okay.

Write me back, Troublesome Woman, write me back.

Shikamaru

!!!..!!!..!!!..!!!

Four months from when I last wrote you!

Reply to me, do something! I need to know if you're okay. It's not normal when one of your friends goes missing for several years.

Where are you? This isn't funny.

I'll find you.

Shikamaru

!!!..!!!..!!!..!!!

_Shikamaru, _

_All the things you couldn't pick up and that I couldn't say. _

_I'll talk when I'm ready. _

_Miss me. _

_T. _

!!!..!!!..!!!..!!!

Shikamaru slammed his fist down on the table, scaring his son and wife.

"Shika, you okay?" Ino looked up from making a sandwich.

"Yeah. Just great. I'm going out to lunch with Chougi. Bye!" Shikamaru grabbed the paper and pen next to it and went off to find Chouji.

"So what you're saying is that she was in your house last night?" Chougi asked, eating a piece of beef.

"This ink she used is my clans only. I only keep it in the house. It's leaky." Shikamaru rested his forehead into his hands.

"I think she's close by. What color does the leaky pen make on skin?" Chouji calmly asked.

"Bluish tone." Shikamaru looked up slowly and followed Chouji's gaze.

A woman with tanned skin and long blonde hair sat at the bar across the way. She looked worn and tired. She was holding a cup of sake and her hand was tinted blue.

"I'll be back!" Shikamaru stood up quickly and walked to the other side of the road towards the girl. "Temari."

A head shot up and teal eyes looked back at him. Blue hands rushed under the table. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at her. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You never answered any letters and then you sneak into my house and left me a note. Knowing of course, if you use my ink I'll be able to tell!"

"Shikamaru, I did it, all the avoiding, because, I, I love you. I have for a while, but you're married and I understand. You can't marry me even if you wanted too, you've got her. You're princess. I shouldn't have come. I probably made matters worse. I'm sorry. I'm leaving tomorrow. I only have a hotel room one more night. Then I'll fade off your life forever. You can't have Ino and I both. We both love you. And, you chose her. I wish you would've chosen me, but you took her hand instead. I've gotta go Shikamaru. I'm supposed to meet my brothers on the way to continue my travels and I wanted to get something for them. It was wonderful to see you. Really, it was." Temari put down her tip on the table and left.

Shikamaru watched her leave. 'If only I could've seen. I would've chosen you. I wish I could turn back time. '

!!!..!!!..!!!..!!!

'_I wish we could have worked it out  
I wish I didn't have these doubts  
I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now  
I wish I didn't know inside  
That it won't work out for you and I  
I wish that I could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye' –Wishes by SuperChick_

!!!..!!!..!!!..!!!

**My first ShikaTema that Shika and Tema don't get together! **

**I was inspired by a youtube vid that used the song above with pictures and saying about breaking up.**

**I would love to know anything and everything that you thought about this! **

**Jess**


End file.
